Moonlit Dance
by The Rogue Prince
Summary: Prom season has come and eveyone has a date except Serena. The new cute boy Darien, who Serena has a crush on, is going with the popular girl Melissa. With prom coming up and serena without a date, what's going to happen? ONE SHOT (Serena-Darien)


**Hey! The Rogue Prince here! I was in a really sappy mood and decided that some cute sorta fluffy romance was just what everyone needed! If you were hoping this was another one of my normal humor fics, you're out of luck this time. Sorry! ; Anyhoo, I hope you like it!! This really is my first attempt at a romance that isn't riddled with humor so, if you don't like it, could you give me some good ideas of how to fix it? I'd really appreciate it! It's a bit dark in some places and you might even say Serena is out of character at some points but I guess I got a bit carried away. By the way, this is a one shot, so don't expect a second chappie. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**Moonlit Dance**

**"Prom... Oh! I'm sooooo excited!" A pretty blonde of about sixteen lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She closed her bright blue eyes and tried to picture herself swirling around a large decorative floor with a beautiful gown and securely in the arms of some cute guy with the full moon in the backround. "Oh... but I don't have a date..." She frowned slightly.**

**She sat up at the ringing of the phone and groped across her bed to answer it. "Hello? Serena speaking."**

**"Ah, Serena?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Guess what."**

**"What."**

**"James asked me to prom!"**

**There was a brief silence and then Serena spoke, "Ohmigod!!! When? How? I need details!"**

**"After chem, he waited for me outside the door and walked me to my locker. He then asked me if I had a date for prom. When I said no, he asked!! I can't believe it!"**

**"Lita!! That is soooo cute!!" Serena was now lying on her stomach and giggling into the phone along with Lita.**

**"So, Serena, do you have a date yet?"**

**Serena sighed, "Not yet. I was kinda hoping maybe that new cute boy Darien might ask me but I think he likes Melissa. Lita? Am I ugly or something? Everyone else has a date but I'm the only girl in the group who doesn't."**

**"Oh, Serena! You're not ugly! You're a very pretty girl and I bet there's a boy who wants to ask you but he's to shy to do so. Prom is still three weeks away. There's still plenty of time for some cutie to ask you. And even if you don't manage to get a date, we'll find someone to dance with you, even if I have to! You'll have a great time."**

**Serena couldn't help but smile at Lita's last comment. No, her friends would make sure she got to dance with someone. "Thanks Lita."**

**"No problem. Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?"**

**"Nothing, except for sleeping in as far as I know, how about you?"**

**"Amy was thinking we might go on a dress hunt. You up for it?"**

**"Of course! But what about Rei and Mina?"**

**"Mina's off visiting relatives, plus she already has one and Rei has to work."**

**"Oh. Well, sure! Where and what time?**

**"We were thinking Mulberry Mall at one. We'd get lunch and then start shopping, not necessarily in that order."**

**"Alright! So, I'll see you tomorrow then?"**

**"Yup! See ya Serena!"**

**"Bye."**

**Serena flopped on her bed and couldn't help but smile. Even if she couldn't get a date for prom, at least she'd look great. And with Lita and Amy to help her get a cute dress, she'd be fine.**

**--**

**"How about this one?" Amy held up a rose pink colored gown so that Serena and Lita could both see it.**

**"Looks cute to me!" Lita chimed.**

**"Hmmm..." Serena stared at it and then started towards the changing room. "Let's find out shall we?"**

**After much browsing, Amy, Lita and Serena stood admiring themselves in front of long mirrors. Amy had found a pretty light blue dress, Lita a dark green one and Serena with the rose colored one. "I think we have keepers."**

**The three paid for the dresses and left to go hang out in the mall. Lunch sounded good, so they headed to the food court. The three laughed and giggled all the way there, discussing guy, movies, whatever anyone else might talk about.**

**They ate and then strolled around, watching the people and enjoying themselves. During one of their conversations though, some boys behind them started pushing each other and one of them bumped into Serena. She fell forwards into someone who, in turn, caught her.**

**She looked up to see who had caught her and a blush crept across her face. The cute, handsome, top student Darien had spun around and caught her under each arm. He helped pull her up and gave her an amused smile. "Be careful."**

**Serena brushed some stray hair out of her face and managed to speak, "Thank you. I didn't mean to bump into you, I was pushed."**

**The boys who had knocked her over were laughing nearby and Serena shot them an angry look. They ducked into the crowds of people.**

**Darien smiled again, "No problem." He then disappeared into the crowds of people. Serena stared after him, a faint blush still on her cheeks. She had practically knocked him over and he managed to stay upright and catch her at the same time. He even smiled at her. Wow...**

**"Earth to Serena. The cutie has left the building. You can now come back to Earth."**

**Serena blinked. Lita was waving a hand in front of her. Amy had a small smile on her face. "Oh Serena! You like him! You're so cute!"**

**Serena blushed again. "Ummm... Yeah, Darien's really cute, I do like him." She gave a smile.**

**"Come on, let's head back to my place. We can figure out hair and make up there."**

**--**

**Serena flopped on her bed. Rei had gotten off work and had come over to Lita's. She, like Mina, already had a dress, so the four of them wore the dresses around and did each other's hair. Make up had proved to be a bit harder but when they finished, each looked very pretty.**

**It was a tiring day. Sundays always wore Serena out and she had school tomorrow. She made a face. School. How was she supposed to concentrate in school with prom practically around the corner and the encounter with Darien? Sometimes life could be cruel.**

**Serena filled a bath and laid in it for a while. She then took her hair out of the bathing cap she was wearing and washed it. After twenty minutes of blow drying her hair, Serena brushed, braided and bowed her hair. After all, you had to be cute when you were sleeping.**

**Serena yawned and scooped up her cat Luna. She turned off her light and climbed into bed, placing Luna on top of her comforter. She stared out her open window and the crescent moon shining light in through her window. **

**"It's so pretty..." She mumbled as she began to drift off into sleep. "I wonder if Darien likes me..."**

**--**

**"Shakespeare is going to be the topic we're going to be discussing for the next two weeks. Tonight for homework, I want all of you to get five facts about him and two titles of plays he's known for. Alright, see all of you tomorrow."**

**Serena smiled and packed her school bag. The homework load wasn't too bad tonight. She'd had worse before. Serena walked to her locked and emptied some books into it that she didn't need. Serena heard a familiar voice giggle and turned her head slightly to see Melissa hanging off Darien's arm as they headed out of the school.**

**She sighed. Melissa would probably go with Darien to the prom. She was popular, pretty and she was already hanging all over him. "So much for my daydreams..." Serena murmured and closed her locker. She had still faintly hoped he might ask her but realized it probably wasn't going to happen. Hopefully some other cute guy might ask her. She began to walk home.**

**--**

**"Serena!" She turned to see Darien run towards her.**

**"Ummm... Hi Darien. What's up?"**

**"Ummm... I wanted to ask you something."**

**Serena blushed slightly, "Yes?"**

**"Well, I was wondering if-" he was interrupted as his cell phone went off. "Oh, sorry! Excuse me." He answered it, "Hello. Oh. Hi Melissa. Yes. Yes. I tried to, you interrupted! Yes. Thanks." He hung up.**

**"Who was that?"**

**"A friend. Sorry but I gotta go. I'll see you later." He ran off, leaving Serena to stare at him.**

**"What was that about?" Serena gave one last glance in the direction where Darien left in and continued home.**

**--**

**"Mina! I don't think he'll ask me. He has Melissa, why would he want me?"**

**"Oh come on Serena! There's always the chance that something goes wrong with those two and he doesn't ask her. Then all you have to do is bump into him again." Mina giggled.**

**"Not funny! I didn't mean to bump into him! I was pushed!"**

**"Sure you were..."**

**"I didn't even know he was there until he caught me!"**

**"You know you liked it though."**

**"What. Getting pushed or embarrassing myself when he caught me."**

**"Oh come on! It's kinda romantic about how he caught you almost before you fell on your face!"**

**"Mina!" Both of the girls laughed.**

**"Alright, I'll let you ponder your situation with Darien. I gotta go, dinner is served!"**

**"Thanks Mina."**

**"You're welcome."**

**The line clicked dead and Serena turned the phone off. She was lying on the floor with her feet on the bed. Her hair was fanned out around her on the floor, almost making her floor look like a golden carpet. She reached out and stared to play with a piece of her hair. The golden lock slipped through her fingers fell to the floor with the other strands. Luna walked over and batted at her hair. Serena sighed and got up. "I shouldn't be so worried or depressed over this but I can't help it. I'm pretty enough but why haven't I been asked to the prom. What should I do Luna?" **

**Serena hugged her cat and stared in the mirror at her reflection and wondered. Why? Why haven't I gotten a date yet? Am I that repulsive?**

**--**

**"Serena! We've got good news for you!" Amy and Rei popped up behind Serena who was walking home from school.**

**"What?"**

**"We've got you a date for prom!!!"**

**"What!? Who?!"**

**"It's a secret! He wants to surprise you on prom night!" Rei stopped when she notice Serena glace towards her feet. "Serena! Don't worry! It's someone you'll really like! He's just been to shy to ask you so he's been asking us to make sure no one's asked you yet. Oh! Don't look so depressed! You'll**

**love him!"**

**Amy and Rei waved and ran off to leave Serena in front of her house. "Love him? They didn't even tell me who he is..." She walked inside, kicking off her shoes and went straight upstairs to her room. Serena dropped her book bag in the corner and sat on her bed. "Who did they set me up with?"**

**--**

**"Prom is in a week!!! Ohmigod!! I'm so excited! Everything is going really well! After Chad asked me to prom, he asked me out!" Rei gushed.**

**"Rei!!! He asked you out! How? I need details!" Mina had grabbed Rei's arm in anticipation.**

**"He casually came to the dojo when I was working and asked me. After I accepted, he pulled a single red rose from behind him and got one knee and asked me if I would go out with him. Oh! It was amazing!"**

**"You get all the luck!" Lita laughed. "James is really sweet but he hasn't done anything that romantic to me."**

**Serena watched her four best friends giggle over the guys they had. Serena was sincerely happy for them but she couldn't help but be a bit jealous. It was a week from prom and she still didn't know who her date was. She just hoped who ever he was, he was cute.**

**"Oh. Serena!" Serena blinked and looked over at Mina.**

**"Huh?"**

**"I heard a rumor about Melissa and Darien!"**

**"Mina! You know rumors are usually mean and hurtful to someone else!" Amy lightly scolded Mina.**

**"I know but Serena needs this! Rumor has it that Melissa is going to prom with Zack! But that doesn't explain why she's hanging all over Darien."**

**"You know, I heard that too..." Lita added in. The five looked at each other and Lita spoke, "You think it's a rumor?"**

**"Maybe..."**

**Serena excused herself to the bathroom and leaned against the door when she closed it. If the rumor was true, then perhaps she could dance with him. It was just too bad that she already had a date. I f only that rumor had come earlier before her friends hooked her up...**

**--**

**"Prom night..." Mina sighed happily as she zipped up the back of Lita's dress. The five of them were at Serena's house getting ready. Prom started in about two hour and the hall the school had rented out was an hour away.**

**The five were made up and looking beautiful when their rented limo showed up. The girls went outside into the night with a full moon shining down on them. The door opened up and five handsome men stepped out. Rei, Amy, Lita and Mina each took the arm of there dates and went into the limo and shut the door.**

**Serena stared at the remaining guy. Darien. She blushed and stared at him. "What are you doing here?" she murmured.**

**"Well, I was hoping you might want to go to the prom with me." Darien offered his arm.**

**"I'd love to." She accepted his arm. "I have to ask though, why didn't you tell me?"**

**Darien looked slightly embarrassed, "I was to shy to ask you so I asked your friends. I tried to ask you myself but something always came up."**

**Serena couldn't help but laugh. That why they were acting slightly secretive. She gave Darien a grin and the two headed towards the limo.**

**--**

**"Wow! This place is better than I thought it would be!" Lita stared around in awe.**

**The hall that was being used was a large beautiful building with high stone columns and a large gold dance floor. A set of large doors at the back of the hall revealed a beautiful garden with cherry blossoms and pond full of koi. **

**Everything seemed perfect except, Serena couldn't believe that Darien was her surprise date. The ten went out into the gardens for pictures. When the guys were off to the side, Serena nudged Lita, "Why didn't you tell me Darien was my date?!"**

**"He wanted to surprise you! We almost told you because you looked so sad but we knew you would absolutely love this better."**

**"I thought he was going with Melissa..."**

**"No! Actually, Melissa was the one who helped him set you two up. The rumor we mentioned was true. We were trying to drop hints to see if you would catch on. When we realized that you liked him and he asked, we knew it was the perfect opportunity to play matchmaker."**

**Serena smiled; it was exactly as she had hoped. She looked pretty, all her friends were there and she got to go with Darien. This was turning into one of the greatest moments in her life.**

**"Hey Serena! Come on! Pictures!"**

**"Coming!" She ran up to where Darien and the others were and Darien wrapped both arms around her waist. Serena snuggled back into his arms and smiled.**

**When the picture came out, Serena had the biggest smile of them all. The prom was a night she would never forget.**

**--**

**So? Is this cute enough for you? I guess I could have put a bit more romance in it but considering this isn't what I normally write, it's not too bad. Help me out. Did it need more work? If so, what? I'm considering writing more romance but I need to know if I'm any good at it. Thank you! Review!**


End file.
